Jenny XJ9
Jenny XJ9 'is a teenage girl robot from a cartoon called "My Life As A Teenage Robot". She is a robot superhero girl in High School. She wishes to be normal and hangs out with Brad, and Tuck. Sheldon Lee is in love with her but she doesn't want to date him. Her mom is Miss Wakeman, who wants Jenny to do it her way. In M.U.G.E.N, Jenny XJ9 was made by SJJ, Rapthemonkey9, Mugenfan, though Mugenfan is remaking his version, and CyberAkumaTv edited the Madoldcrow1105's canceled version and was completed in a short period of time and having the EoH template. SJJ's Jenny This version of Jenny uses the ''Mega Man: Robot Master Mayhem character sprite base. The character is silent, except with a few punch sound effects and does not work with characters who can grab, do combos, or have fatalities and the like, due to the absence of hitboxes from certain animations. The character is also extremely overpowered, being able to quickly beat down the more defensive characters, and requires no power whatsoever to activate her hyper attacks. '''Movelist 'Hypers' + || }} + || }} + || }} + || }} Mugenfan's Version (Old) Mugenfan's version is a spriteswap of Madoldcrow's Kitty Katswell, and only works in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 because of this. It noticeably has some of SJJ's Jenny sprites in it. Unlike SJJ's version, this version has sounds from the show, as well as Daniel references. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or || }} 'Hypers' + | uses 1000 power| }} + |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 1000 power| }} |1/4 health or less uses 3000 power|}} Rapthemonkey9's Version Rapthemonkey9 made a Jenny XJ9. It uses the DC Template and it uses sprites from the game Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy. It is somewhat poorly made. Kyle108's Version Just like Rapthemonkey9's version, it uses the DC Template with different sprites. It has no sound but her attacking. CyberAkumaTv's Version An edit of Madoldcrow1105's version, CyberAkumaTv's Jenny uses the MVC2: EoH template and can be used in both WinMUGEN and M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Most of the original coding remains, but the code from other characters has been removed. Additional specials and hypers have been added, while existing hypers have been fixed. Its A.I. is fairly brutal, but not unbeatable. Older versions were infamous for having a Resurrection-type move, a mainstay of nearly all of CyberAkumaTv's characters. 'Movelist' 'Specials' + |Max 500 power| }} + || }} + || }} || }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 2000 power| }} + |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} + |Uses 1250 power| }} + |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 1000 power and selected team single| }} | Uses 2000 power| }} Madoldcrow1105's version Madoldcrow1105 was creating a Jenny character, but later cancelled it alongside Patrick, King Dedede and others. It was later released in its unfinished state, and strangely has Mordecai's coding, possibly because Madoldcrow1105 used Mordecai as a base, as well as Rigby's commands. Madoldcrow1105 has stated he will be redoing Jenny from scratch, as well as remaking Patrick. Videos Video:jenny vs Mickey mugen fight Video:M.U.G.E.N. - Lucy vs. XJ9 Jenny Video:Stimpy and Jenny vs Zim and Rocko Video:MadOldCrowMUGEN Special W.I.P. Showcase 3 Video:MUGEN Fight 113 Video:MUGEN Battle Cap. 5 Jenny-XJ9 (CyberAkumaTv) vs Princess Bubblegum (Madoldcrow1105) Video:SM100 MUGEN- Kitty Katswell VS Jenny XJ9 Video:SM100 MUGEN- Raiden VS Jenny XJ9 Video:MUGEN 2013 Hong Meiling vs. Jenny XJ-9 Video:MUGEN Battle Cap 19 Jenny XJ9 and ED-209 (CyberAkumaTv) vs Rocko and MuscleMan Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Females Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:1.0 Only Characters Category:2000's Characters